


Consistent

by mad4books



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad4books/pseuds/mad4books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In actuality, Dean hated pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consistent

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea that I had.

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Supernatural.**

  
  


He forced a smile as Sam slid the piece of pie over to him. "Thanks, Sammy. Just what I needed."

 

Even as they stared expectantly at him, he stalled for the briefest of moments as he brought a single bite upwards in the direction of his mouth. A quick glance down at his fork assured him that it was still there. And another look at the hope filled faces of Sam and Cas reminded him of his obligation. To give the farce that everything was alright.

 

This meant so much to them. He could practically feel the happiness that they were feeling. They were so happy that for once there was nothing in the way of him and something he had always wanted but could never quite get. Except him.

 

"Hey well I think I forgot some stuff that I need to do." He tried to say as he put the fork down and started to pull up from his seat.

 

"No Dean," Sam smiled. "You have enough time to eat one lousy piece of pie."

 

“But,” He tried to think of some reason, any reason, why he couldn’t have pie at this moment. Nothing was coming to mind. They did actually have some time for once. They pushed it closer to him. Dean reluctantly grabbed the fork again.

 

As the fork entered his mouth and his lips closed around the delicious morsel his mind whirled a mile a minute. At the first bite he was drawn into memories of his mother. Which were bittersweet. Her pies had always been the best, nothing after could ever compare. But his brain always remembered that she was never coming back. That her pies were the best and would always remain as such. Because there was never a chance of him getting a taste of one that she had botched, since she would never be there to make another.

 

The second bite reminded him of all the times that pie had successfully been able to get his mind away from all the hurt and pain he had felt throughout his life. It took his mind off those horrible things and reminded him of his childhood.

 

The third bite told the tale of when those time had run out. When pie just wasn’t enough to cover up all those things that he wish he could just forget about. And that time had come a long time ago.

 

The fourth bite gave a voice to the disappointment he had felt when he hadn’t gotten pie like he had asked. And how that had happened more often than not.

 

In short, pie had grown to represent the pain and disappointment that always seemed to find him. Dean was just tired of trying to cover up all the terrible things with a dessert that didn’t help at all. Everything was still horrible when he finished the pie. And the saying, “well at least he got to eat pie” was getting old.

 

But for their sake, for Sammy and Cas, he could at least be consistent. There was no need for them to realize how long ago he had lost hope.

  
“Can I get seconds?” Dean laughed.


End file.
